1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which edits and prints image data, and, more particularly to an image processing apparatus which trims or divides image data and prints out trimmed or divided image data.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image processing apparatus has an image reading device such as an image scanner, a display such as a CRT which displays image data based on image information read by the image reading device, and an input device such as a keyboard or a mouse. Moreover, the conventional image processing apparatus has a function for creating image data based on the image information read by the image reading device and for editing such image data. Further, the conventional image processing apparatus has a function for trimming a part of the image data, or for magnifying or reducing the image data, and then printing the image by a print device. In addition, the conventional image processing apparatus has a function for automatically dividing the image data corresponding to the possible print size, and for printing the divided image data when the print device cannot output the entire image at one time. Such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,095 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-30236).
In the conventional image processing apparatus, the image data is automatically divided corresponding to the possible print size. Therefore, the dividing line in the image data which will be adhered after print out may pass through an important part of the image data (for instance, face of a person etc.) when the image data is divided and printed out which causes an unsatisfactory result. Moreover, another problem in the prior art is that the conventional image processing apparatus may print an unnecessary part of the image data because the trimming area cannot be freely set with respect to the dividing line.